Imbecil
by KonnyDaniela
Summary: Rivaille para relajar sus músculos recurre a un secreto pero Petra se entera de una forma no muy agradable produciendo una tensión entre ellos, tal vez muestren que se lleven mal pero en el fondo uno de ellos sabe que siente algo por el otro
1. Chapter 1

Rivaille era un tipo frío que necesita descargar tensiones, todos los días cuando los otros entrenaban él iba al baño y preparaba la tina con agua caliente esto relajaba sus músculos pero un día:

''_No sé cuánto tiempo llevo sin relajarme-Rivaille estaba en la tina con los ojos cerrados-se siente tan bien-la puerta se abrió y Rivaille seguía con los ojos cerrados._

_-¡Sargento!-una voz femenina lo alerto-¿Qué hace en el baño de chicas?-abrió sus ojos y se encontró a una chica con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y sonrojada: era Petra Ral._

_-eh?-suspiro y cerro nuevamente sus ojos tirando su cabello hacia atrás con su mano-¿eso importa?._

_-claro que importa-Petra afirmaba más su toalla-quiero que se vaya necesito tomar un baño._

_-¿acaso quieres verme desnudo-la miro enarcando una ceja-estoy desnudo obviamente y no tengo toalla como tú._

_-¡no! Nunca quisiera verlo desnudo- giro su cara avergonzada-es su problema si no trajo toalla._

_- … -Rivaille se levanto y tomo la ropa que había dejado a un lado y debajo de esta estaba una toalla la cual estaba escondida entre la ropa._

_-¿Sargento?-se giro a mirarlo y su sonrojo ya no era solo sus mejillas ahora era toda la cara-¡Sargento cúbrase!-lo había visto cuando este se estaba poniendo la toalla alrededor de la cintura._

_-no es nada del otro mundo lo que acabas de ver ¿acaso nunca lo habías visto?-este se intentaba poner la camisa._

_- … - no contesto y se dirigió a la ducha._

_-tu… ¿eres virgen?-Rivaille no lo podía creer aún había chicas de su edad ''santas''-¿Cuánto tienes? 23-24 no crees que estas bastante grande ya?._

_-No se meta donde no le importe… ¿y que si soy virgen?-frunciendo el ceño se acerco a el- estoy arriesgando mi vida cada vez que vamos a expedición no creo que sea importante ''eso''._

_-¿''eso''? hasta le tienes nombre-no podía más y empezó a reír enfrente de ella-eres tan infantil-sonrió y la acorralo contra una pared._

_-Sarg-gento? Suélteme-se volvió a sonrojar por el acercamiento de los dos, Rivaille poso su cabeza en el hombro y suavemente empezó a darle besos en el cuello de ella- no ha-haga eso me incomoda._

_- ¿Qué cosa?-y sin pensarlo 2 veces bajo hasta el nacimiento de su busto y mordió dejándole una marca-ahora ya no eres tan santa-susurro en su oído y se separo riendo- ¿acaso dejas que te hagan estas cosas? Eres tan ingenu-no llego a terminar una cachetada recibió en la mejilla derecha._

_-imbécil-ella se fue con la cabeza baja y se fue a vestir en el cuarto de al lado donde se dejaba la ropa al terminar corrió hacia su cuarto'' _

Desde ese día Petra ya no era la gentil chica si no se volvió distante y fría hacia Rivaille, su cambio sorprendió a todos ella nunca había sido así hacia el siempre era gentil y cariñosa con su Sargento pero desde ese incidente nunca más le hablo.

-Sargento Rivaille le llamo el comandante Irwin-Petra le había hablado por primera vez desde hace 3 semanas-dice que es urgente.

- dile que ya voy-tomo otro sorbo de su café y tomo los papeles sobre el escritorio-Petra ¿estas aún enojada?-se levanto de su asiento y se paro enfrente de ella.

-no diga algo tan despreocupadamente-sus ojos eran indiferentes a la mirada fría del-como le dije antes el comandante Irwin dijo que era urgente-dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Rivaille un tanto confundido.

La reunión con Irwin termino después de ½ hora estudiando la estrategia, Rivaille se dirigía al comedor y vio como Petra y un chico alto hablaban animadamente en un rincón del comedor, no le dio importancia y se sentó a comer.

-Sargento Rivaille ¿ha visto a Petra? La hemos buscado en todos lados pero no la encontramos-Erd, Auruo y Gunter estaban al frente del impidiendo que siguiera comiendo.

-dejen de molestar quiero comer-los miro fríamente y dio por sentada la conversación hasta que Auruo bufo-¿algún problema?-se levanto mirándolo furioso, este creía que le había bufado.

-ya la encontré-indico con la cabeza donde estaba Petra besándose con ese chico-pensar que la quería hacer mi esposa-se dirigió a una mesa cercana y se sentó a comer, los otros 2 lo siguieron dejando al sargento solo

Los miro otra vez después de que se sentó y quedo paralizado, Petra estaba jugando con el cabello del mientras el chico le besaba el cuello tiernamente, se paro y boto su almuerzo se le había quitado las ganas de comer.

-me dice imbécil a mi y ese le hace lo mismo ¡tsk!-decidió irse a descansar afuera un lugar tranquilo donde estaría solo.

Se estaba quedando dormido y siente una sombra la ignora pero el olor lo cautiva, abre los ojos y la ve ahí mirándolo con algo de dolor y ternura.


	2. Chapter 2

-Lo siento no fue mi intención observarlo mientras duerme-Petra sonrojada se intenta retirar pero Rivaille sujeta su cabeza y la mira frunciendo el ceño.

-eres una pervertida-Petra ya no podía más la vergüenza- Pervertida.

-mira quién habla-se solto de su agarre y se sento a su lado-es raro que estemos hablando así ahora.

-tu fuiste quien se distancio-cerro los ojos y suspiro-aunque yo fui el culpable de esto ,siento que tu lo exageraste.

-no exagere, me dejo una marca no podía usar la camisa abierta en entrenamientos-bufo y lo miro-no me gusta que me toquen.

-Petra eres toda una mentirosa-se sentó y miro el cielo, luego a ella frunciendo el ceño-hoy te vi con un chico besándote y el de lo más normal te besaba el cuello-Petra estaba avergonzada e irritada.

-¿Qué se cree? Está bien que usted me dirija pero mi vida privada es tema mío usted no tiene nada que ver además ya hable con él sobre lo ocurrido hoy-Petra se levanto y lo miro frunciendo el ceño- que le quede claro que usted no es nada mío aparte de que estamos en el mismo equipo-se limpio el uniforme y se dirigía a los baños pero Rivaille le a sujeto el tobillo.

-¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así a mi? Podría matarte aquí mismo si deseo y no podrías ni defenderte-ejerció fuerza en su agarre-¿que no me meta en tu vida? Los sentimientos interfieren en nuestro trabajo.

-que usted sea un insensible con los otros no quiere decir que yo también lo sea-Petra le jalo una mejilla-suélteme y le suelto la mejilla-Rivaille ya no podía más de rabia y de un solo tirón la derribo-ah! Sargento me dolió.

-ahora te dolerá más-Se subió sobre ella y le jalo las mejillas fuertemente haciéndola llorar no de dolor si no de rabia- soy tu superior yo mando y no creas que por ser mujer te tratare diferente-la soltó y se levanto dejándola ahí acostada llorando-deja de llorar das lastima.

- … le odio-Petra se levanto rápidamente y lo miro- pensaba que usted no era malo tal vez era así porque tiene un corazón un poco duro pero ahora veo que me equivocaba espero que desde ahora no me hable solamente para cosas importantes-se dio media vuelta y caminó limpiándose las lagrimas que estaban en sus mejillas.

-Petra se te ven las bragas-Rivaille se limpio el uniforme y paso por al lado de ella- creo que deberías de usar un color diferente ese se nota mucho.

-Pervertido-le grito antes de echar a correr toda sonrojada.

Rivaille caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, a veces revisaba si estaban limpios y si no lo estaban mandaba al primero que encontrara a limpiar ahora el estaba muy ''ocupado'' como para hacerlo el mismo.

-Sargento-Erd lo saludo.

-Erd-con un gesto en la cabeza lo llamo-¿terminaron sus deberes?.

-yo sí pero no se los otros-con una sonrisa se fue caminando en la dirección contraria al sargento, Rivaille estaba un tanto enojado si descubría de que los otros no habían terminado de limpiar los entrenamientos serían más duros cada día.

Entro en la habitación de Gunter y Auruo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Auruo dormía y Gunter limpiaba a medias.

-¡Sargento!-Gunter despertó a Auruo e hicieron el saludo militar.

-Par de bastardos ¿creen que esta habitación está limpia?-se paseo por el cuarto revisando el polvo y todo el orden-descansen- bajaron sus brazos temblando de miedo por el aura que se sentía en el.

-Sargento Rivaille yo estaba limpiando pero Gunter me dijo que como me veía cansado me…-Gunter le propino un codazo haciéndole morder la lengua.

-desde mañana sus entrenamientos se duplicaran-frívolamente los miro y cerro de portazo.

-Esos tarados ya verán no los dejare tranquilos por toda la semana-hablaba solo cuando choco con alguien de casi su misma estatura-tsk ten cuidado.

-… -Rivaille no se había dado cuenta de quien era hasta sentir que por primera vez alguien era más bajo que el y que no le haya hablado- con permiso.

-Petra ten cuidado al caminar me golpeaste fuerte-Petra no lo tomo en cuenta y siguió caminando al rato después supo porque no le contesto nada.

Cuando iba a su cuarto escucho una conversación entre soldados que estaban en un pasillo.

-¿Escuchaste lo que hizo esa chica? La chica que es del escuadrón del sargento Levi

-no ¿Qué hizo?

-Su padre le acaba de mandar una carta después de leerla ella empezó a romper cosas que estaban en su camino.

-¿ella? Bueno pero si se ve tan amable e inofensiva.

-sí pero si lo miras bien ella no tiene ningún derecho de romper cosas de otros creo que rompió los platos y cosas así.

-quien lo diría aunque también supe que su novio le cortó hoy día-Rivaille frunció el ceño al escuchar eso- ¿Quién quiere cortar con ella? Si es tan amable y además es hermosa.

-límpiate la baba- el tipo se río y se escuchaba como se iban.

Rivaille se dirigía al cuarto de ella, era el líder en el escuadrón y debía solucionar lo que pasaba con ella, como antes había dicho los sentimientos no sirven con su trabajo. Al llegar toco la puerta pero nadie contesto toco otra vez algo irritado no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar y sin ninguna palabra entro.

-Petra-su tono era distante-¿estás bien?.

-estoy perfectamente- estaba acostada boca abajo con la cara en la almohada-puede retirarse quiero estar sola.

-los sentimientos no-no termino la frase cuando ella contesto: -esto no tiene nada que ver con usted retírese por favor.

- tsk! –Se acerco a ella y le tomo la muñeca haciéndola girar- deja de llorar por una estupidez tal vez tu padre no esté de acuerdo con que estés aquí pero eres fuerte y talentosa si el está preocupado no confía en ti hazlo confiar en tus habilidades.

-… -lo abrazo y empezó a llorar- quiere que regrese a casa esta aun enojado conmigo, quiero que no esté así conmigo-sollozó-no quiero irme pero debo.

- ¿te vas? –este se quedo paralizado- ¿por qué? Nos sirves de mucho además eres la única entre los que están conmigo que saben limpiar bien.

-mi padre quiere que me case y tenga una familia antes de que sea tarde-lo abrazó más fuerte- en 2 semanas ya me iré de aquí… no quiero irme.

-no te vayas si no quieres-le acaricio la cabeza pero retiro la mano inmediatamente- vamos tenemos entrenamiento-la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarla dijo algo que con eso hizó que ella sonriera-tu eres dueña de tu vida decide tu lo que quieras ser pero si te vas te extrañaran no dejes que tus compañeros se entristezcan más de lo usual… -susurrando para si mismo- yo también te extrañare-dicho esto se fue y se cambio su uniforme porque tenían lagrimas de Petra las que lo hacían dudar de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era de mañana cuando Petra decidió que iba a hacer, se quedaría su deseo era poder ayudar a salvar la humanidad aunque su padre estuviera en contra ella se quedaría y con orgullo, Se levanto y cepillo su cabello.

-listo ahora debo disculparme con todos-ella sonrío y se fue directo a donde estaba su sargento y compañeros- chicos…

-Petra-Erd estaba sonriente-te quedaste-Petra sorprendida miro hacia su capitán y este solo bufo.

-veo que les dijeron aunque yo les venía a pedir disculpas con mi actitud de ayer fui muy estúpida por dejarme llevar por favor perdónenme-hizó una reverencia y luego los miro-me siento mal con ustedes.

-no te preocupes porque tengo una solución para eso-Rivaille le paso una escoba y un trapo-limpia lo que has hecho y luego limpiaras la biblioteca tu sola-ella los tomo y resignada fue a limpiar directo hacia la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina, el frío la estremeció se abrazó a si misma buscando calor, la cocina estaba hecho un lio nunca había visto que se pusiera así ni ella lo había hecho sabía que su enojo la invadió pero llegar a romper las ventanas y golpear los muebles no fue su culpa tal vez había roto los platos y vasos pero lo otro debió haber sido alguien más.

-no queda otra más que hacer el aseo-primero empezó a barrer y quitar los vidrios rotos, procedió a recoger los platos los cuales estaban hechos trizas y se corto levemente en su mano derecha-ay-se dirigió al grifo casi corriendo y con el agua pudo detener un poco el sangrado y la infección que pudo haber tenido. Ya vendada su mano con un pedazo de tela que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos siguió barriendo y al terminar limpió los muebles dejándolos los más brillantes que pudo.

-bien he terminado aquí-se estiro sus músculos estaban algo agarrotados y camino hacia la biblioteca la cual estaba llena de estantes altos llenos de libros y llenos de tierra, decidida a terminar antes de que el entrenamiento terminara tomo la escalera, la colocó frente el primer estante y saco libro por libro al mismo tiempo los limpiaba y colocaba en su lugar, le tomo 30 minutos 3 estantes.

-no terminare nunca-suspiró al ver que le seguían más de 20 estantes más, se bajo de la escalera y la volvió a correr dejándola entre medio de 2 estantes, siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar al último estante, este era el más ancho y alto que los otros solo con mirarlo se llegaba a cansar le costaría terminar como mínimo 40 minutos –debo terminar-estaba agotada pero debía hacerlo, dirigió la escalera y al subirse algo rechino miro hacia atrás y vio una sombra-kya!

-no te asustes-el capitán Levi estaba apoyado en una de los estantes mirándola fijamente-sigue con tu trabajo casi terminas-la seguía mirando mientras ella tomaba un libro y lo limpiaba, limpiaba donde estaba el libro y lo guardaba, repitió la misma acción hasta llegar al último libro y sonrío para sí misma pensando que ya podría entrenar hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el capitán estaba aquí y si él estaba aquí eso significaría que el entrenamiento termino.

-Capitan… ¿Qué hace aquí?-ella bajo cuidadosamente para no caer, dejo el trapo en la mesa.

-vine a ver como limpiabas-se subió en la escalera a comprobar cómo estaba el estante-sigue sucio-se bajo casi saltando y la miro fijamente-tu entrenamiento comienza ahora pero por lo sucio que esta tendrás un entrenamiento más duro que los otros-ella suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al salir empezó a caminar hacia las duchas, estaba por llegar pero choco contra un torso fuerte y definido, era alto el chico y al mirarlo se sorprendió de que el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules era su ex.

-Nick… -bajo su mirada apenada, este la miraba con algo de alegría y pena-¿Cómo estás?.

-bien supongo –este se rascaba nervioso la nuca- creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que paso-ella lo miro sonriente y asintió-entonces… nos vemos después de comer-le sonrío y siguió su camino y ella el suyo pero no sabía que alguien los escuchaba, alguien pequeño y algo peligroso.

Petra rápidamente se fue a duchar, quería estar bien para cuando estuviera con él, el agua estaba algo fría pero no le importo tan solo quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado anteriormente.

''_-Petra, acompáñame-él le tomó la mano y se dirigieron al cuarto del-siéntate ponte cómoda-el buscaba algo entre los cajones mientras ella se sentaba despacio._

_-¿te ayudo a buscar?-él la miro frunciendo el ceño- bueno me quedo aquí pero no me mires así-ella se río y él se le acerco con algo en la espalda._

_-cierra los ojos-Petra los cerro, la beso cortamente para que abriera los ojos- ¿te gusta?-al frente de ella estaba un collar con un dije con forma de estrella- es para ti._

_-gracias no debiste-estaba al borde de las lágrimas, al ponerle el collar él empezó a besarle el cuello, bajo hasta el nacimiento de su busto cuando el se separo y le abrió la camisa._

_-¿Qué es eso?-con un tono molesto se separo de ella-¿Quién lo hizo?-le grito._

_-¿Qué cosa?-se revisó el cuello y luego donde el estaba indicando, vio un moretón no tan notorio pero para la vista de él era bastante notorio-me lo hice en un entrenamiento._

_-mentira, fue alguien ¿con quién te acostaste?-le gritaba y ella le respondía también gritando-dejemos esto hasta aquí, nuestra relación se termina ahora-Petra se sorprendió, sin ninguna palabra se abrocho su camisa, se saco el collar y se lo tiro en la cara._

_-si no me crees tal vez es que no confías en mi'' _así fue como ellos dos rompieron, después la carta la hizo más violenta y pasó todo pero ahora arreglaría todo con el porqué ella aún lo amaba y sabía que eso no era por un entrenamiento era por lo de Rivaille ¿Quién iba a pensar que le dejaría un moretón? Pero bueno ella debía hacerse valiente y decirle que…

-¿pero que estoy pensando?-se grito a si misma-¿decirle?-se estaba vistiendo y empezó a correr hacia la puerta de Nick, tocó la puerta y espero.

-pase-entro algo temerosa y lo vio sonriente, la abrazó fuertemente y luego le beso la mejilla-viniste pensé que tal vez aún seguías enojada.

-solo algo-se sentó en la cama y Nick en la silla del escritorio-¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó para volver? O tal vez para saber si te era infiel-era orgullosa pero aún lo amaba tenía que saber si el iba en serio con esto.

-para ver si me eras infiel-Petra bajó la mirada, luego la levantó haciendo que su cabello le tapara los ojos-¿Petra?.

-no te fui nunca infiel, es distinto que me hayan acosado-se levantó y sin nada más que decir se fue a cenar, los nervios no le habían dejado cenar pero ahora sentía que debía comer algo antes de que se desmayase.


End file.
